Saving Mac from Himself
by smackedfan454
Summary: When Peyton and Stella find Mac working late over his paperwork what measures will they take to make him stop? Pairing: Peyton/Mac/Stella Warning!: Smut, femslash, threesome.


Okay so this is just a wild and out there story. I have no idea what made me want to write this or really even why I'm writing this, but the idea popped into my head so here I am. Review if you like it… Or if you don't. Again I say it's random. Enjoy!

Pairings in this story: Stella/Mac/Peyton. Yes it's a threesome get over it. Some girl on girl action. **If you don't like it, don't read it.** Thanks.

**I do not own any of the CSI NY characters. They all belong to CBS. I know that this is way out of character for them, but it was too hard to resist playing with them. Hopefully none of them read this.**

* * *

It had been a long day and almost everyone had already gone home. Mac was sitting in his office finishing up on paperwork. Hearing two female voices coming down the hallway Mac smiled. He knew it was Stella and Peyton, his two favorite women in the whole world. Continuing on his paperwork Mac heard the voices stop. Looking up he noticed them both standing in front of his desk frowning.

"What?" asked Mac confused on what made their laughter suddenly stop.

"What are you doing?" asked Stella frowning down at the paperwork stacked on his desk.

"Just finishing up some work." Stella and Peyton exchanged a glance and then looked back at Mac, still frowning. Mac looked back and forth between the two. He had no idea why they were so mad and what that glance was about.

"When was the last time you slept Mac?" asked Stella putting her hands on her hips.

"I…"

"And no lying." added Peyton.

Mac closed his mouth and then looked up at them again. "I don't know." He replied truthfully knowing that if he lied they would know it.

Stella sighed and looked at Peyton who shook her head.

"Last meal you ate?" asked Stella rattling off another question.

"Yesterday." answered Mac looking down at the file in front of him.

Stella looked at Peyton who nodded her head. Walking around the desk Stella grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Mac looked at her in shock.

"What are…?" started Mac.

"We're kidnapping you." answered Peyton walking around behind the desk as well, grabbing Mac's other arm.

Mac tried to break free of their grasp, but Stella was smarter than that. Taking her handcuffs out of their holster on her belt she cuffed Mac's hands behind his back.

"Stella and Peyton let me go this instant!" demanded Mac getting a little frustrated now. He really needed to finish that paperwork.

Stella and Peyton just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Lacing their arm through one of Mac's they lead him to the door. Mac tried to get out of their grasp, but even if he had his hands were still cuffed securely behind his back.

"Give it a rest Mac." sighed Stella. She didn't know why Mac had to be so hardheaded sometimes. This was for his health.

"Listen to her Mac." said Peyton when Mac continued to struggle.

"I have paperwork to do and things to finish." whined Mac as they reached the elevator.

"Too bad. They can wait." said Stella now frustrated.

"No they can't wait. I have to finish…" Mac was cut off as Peyton tied a gag around his mouth, silencing him.

"He was starting to give me a headache." said Peyton shrugging her shoulders when Stella looked at her. Stella laughed.

"Me too."

Mac was in complete shock. He had no idea where they were bringing him or what they planned to do with him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

When the elevator reached the floor they got out and walked towards the parking lot. No one was there anymore so they weren't worried about someone commenting on why they had their boss handcuffed and gagged.

"Put him in my car. I'll drive him over." said Stella.

"Okay. I'll follow you then." agreed Peyton letting go off Mac's arm. "Maybe on the way there you can explain to him why were kidnapping him… he looks confused." laughed Peyton walking away.

Stella just laughed and directed Mac towards her car. Opening the passenger door she helped Mac in and then reached across him and buckled him in. Then walking around the car she got into the drivers seat. Waiting until Peyton was ready she pulled out of the parking lot and started the drive to her house. Looking in the review mirror she smiled at Peyton who smiled back.

"Mac. I'm in no mood to argue with you or to explain myself so I'm making this short. Peyton and I are kidnapping you because we are fed up with you not taking proper care of yourself. You may not care about you, but we do. Also, we both got to talking and realized that we both found you very hot and sexually attractive. Therefore, tonight you will be at Peyton and my mercy. Got it?" stated Stella matter of factly.

Mac eyebrows shot up in shock. His head whipped around to look at Stella and then Peyton through the mirror. Peyton saw his reaction and winked knowing what Stella had told him. Mac felt his cheeks go hot and looked back to Stella. She couldn't really be serious. Looking over at Mac for a moment Stella smirked. _"This is going to be a fun night." _she thought.

Looking back at the road Stella drove in silence offering Mac nothing more. Stopping at her apartment Stella waited for Peyton to pull up beside her and get out. Stepping out of the car Stella walked over to Peyton.

"Did you see his reaction?" giggled Stella.

"Yes! He looked like a scared deer." laughed Peyton.

Both girls laughed and then walked over to Mac's side of the car. Opening the door Stella reached back across Mac's lap and undid his seatbelt. Lingering over his lap Stella smirked up at Mac. Mac gulped, sweat starting to form on his brows.

Stella smiled and pulled away. Looking over her shoulder at Peyton they both winked. Then grabbing his arms again they pulled him out of the car.

Walking him up to Stella's apartment they managed to avoid anyone questioning their actions. Quickly unlocking her door Stella walked in. Stella walked towards the kitchen while Peyton walked Mac over to the couch.

"Sit here and don't move." instructed Peyton before joining Stella in the kitchen.

Mac didn't move. He was too frightened. He sat there and thought about a way to escape. Failing miserably Mac realized that with these handcuffs on even if he made it out of Stella's apartment he would have no where to go.

Stella and Peyton walked back into the living room silencing Mac's internal chattering. They held a platter of food between the two. Sitting it down on the table in front of him they sat down on either side of him.

"Before we play you have to eat." said Stella grinning.

"So we're taking your gag out, but no complaining." instructed Peyton.

"Understand?" asked Stella.

Mac nodded and Peyton undid the gag around his mouth. Mac sucked in air and watched silently as Stella picked up a piece of sandwich. They had cut it into tiny pieces so that they could fit in Mac's mouth.

"Can't I feed myself?" asked Mac.

"Is that a complaint?" questioned Peyton.

Mac looked at her and then at Stella and shook his head. Opening his mouth he allowed Stella to place the sandwich piece in his mouth.

Stella feed him the rest of the sandwich before bringing the glass of milk up to his lips. Mac drank it down. Peyton then picked up the pieces of fruit on the platter and placed it in his mouth. Mac ate to rest of his meal with Stella and Peyton feeding him.

Once done Stella and Peyton picked the tray back up.

"Be back in a sec." smiled Stella.

Both of them disappeared into the kitchen and then traveled into the bedroom.

"_I got to get out of here_." thought Mac.

Just then Stella and Peyton immerged from the bedroom. Walking into the living they stood in front of Mac. Mac's mouth dropped open and he quickly closed it.

Peyton was wearing a sexy red lace bra with matching red panties. Her hair was pulled back away from her face and she wore a pair of red stilettos.

Stella was wearing a pair of black stilettos and her hair was pulled back as well. She wore a black, silk, lace bra and matching black panties.

"Like what you see Mac?" smirked Stella.

Mac didn't know what to do or say. He felt his face flush red and become hot. He knew that if this continued it wouldn't be the only part of him hot.

"I think that's a yes." smirked Peyton.

They both giggled and walked up closer to Mac. Sitting down once again on either side of him they stroked his chest up and down.

Mac bit his lip. Both of their hands rubbing his chest was too much to bear. He could feel their heat radiating off of them, making his body all the more hot. Stella and Peyton's fingers danced along his chest. Mac went stiff as a board.

"Relax Mac." whispered Stella seductively into his ear. She then rained kisses down his face until she found his neck. Stella placed hot kisses along his collar bone. Peyton couldn't resist and started to suckle and bit the cord on the other side of his neck.

Mac had to fight the urge to moan. Stella and Peyton's actions on his neck were not making it easy.

Traveling their kisses towards his Adam's apple Stella and Peyton's lips touched. Picking their heads up they leaned towards each other, their lips connecting right in front of Mac's face.

Stella and Peyton pressed their lips fervently together. Stella's free hand came up to wrap around Peyton's neck while Peyton's came up to tangle in Stella's curls. Their other hands placed firmly on Mac's thighs.

Peyton moaned into the kiss as Stella's tongue invaded her mouth, tasting and exploring every inch of her. Both of their tongues dancing along one another.

Mac was in complete shock. He never in his wild dreams imagined that this could happen. What came over Stella and Peyton tonight he did not know.

Feeling his jeans become a bit tighter Mac tried to move so that neither Peyton or Stella would find out.

Stella and Peyton broke apart and looked at Mac. He was blushing like mad and was extremely embarrassed. The two women just giggled.

Stella leaned towards Mac and captured his lips with hers. Diving her tongue into his mouth Mac froze. Stella pulled back away from Mac. "Mac this is going to be no fun at all if you don't cooperate."

Mac just looked at her in complete astonishment. "Stella your asking me to have sex with two of my employees! I could get fired for this." Mac practically screamed at her.

Stella rolled her eyes and looked at Peyton. "We aren't about to tell anyone." stated Peyton.

Mac didn't know what to say to this. He hadn't thought about their reply.

"Oh forget this Peyton. He isn't going to be any fun." said Stella getting up off of the couch and sitting on the floor in front of Mac.

"Thanks for ruining our night Mac." said Peyton harshly getting up to sit down with Stella.

Mac just sat there completely astonished. _"What the hell is going on?" _he thought.

"You know Peyton." said Stella after a moment. "Just because he doesn't want you doesn't mean I don't." Stella started to come closer to Peyton.

"Oh really?" replied Peyton seductively.

"Really." breathed Stella pushing Peyton onto her back softly. Stella climbed on top of Peyton immediately bringing her mouth down on hers.

Peyton wrapped her arms around Stella's head, crushing her mouth to hers.

"Mmm." moaned Stella into the kiss, their tongues now dueling.

Once air was needed Stella broke away from Peyton's mouth to travel down her neck. Peyton felt as Stella bit and sucked on her neck.

"Oh Stella." she purred out as Stella latched onto a muscle. Turning her head Peyton saw Mac staring wide eyed at the two of them making out. Frowning Peyton pulled Stella's head up from her neck. "Should Mac be allowed to watch?" she questioned.

Stella turned her attention on Mac. "Do you want to watch?"

For the hundredth time tonight Mac was shocked. Was she seriously asking him that? "I.. um… sure?" Mac replied not knowing what they wanted the answer to be only knowing that he indeed wanted to watch.

Stella looked back at Peyton who shrugged. Bringing her lips up to Stella's, Peyton continued to kiss her.

Laying back down Peyton allowed Stella to rain kisses all over her stomach and chest. Smirking Stella undid Peyton's bra. Pulling it off slowly Stella revealed Peyton's full breasts.

"Mmmm. See what your missing Mac?" smirked Stella glancing up at him before returning her attention to Peyton.

Bringing her head down Stella latched onto one of Peyton's breasts. Licking her tongue over Peyton's nipple, Peyton gasped and arched into Stella's embrace. Stella captured her nipple between her teeth, gently rolling it around.

"Oh ugh. Stella!" moaned Peyton, entangling her hands in Stella's hair to pull her closer to her body.

Stella turned her attention to Peyton's other breast and started suckling that one. Biting and nipping it occasionally.

Raining kisses down Peyton's stomach, Stella dipped her tongue into Peyton's belly button, causing Peyton to scream out. Smiling, Stella came back up to kiss Peyton's lips. Peyton kissed back eagerly and flipped Stella under her.

"My turn." whispered Peyton into Stella's ear making her shiver.

Peyton's kisses traveled down Stella's neck, biting and sucking along the way. Stella gasped as Peyton found a particularly sensitive spot and latched onto it.

"Peyton! Oh God yes!" Stella moaned.

Reaching behind Stella's body Peyton unclasped her bra and pulled it off of her.

Mac felt his cock go hard. Shifting more he tried to relieve some of the pressure his pants were causing him.

Roaming farther down Stella's body Peyton licked both of Stella's full, round breasts causing Stella's nipples to go hard. Tweaking and playing with one of her orbs with her hand, Peyton suckled and pinched Stella's other breast with her teeth.

"Fuck! Ohh." Stella hissed out pressing Peyton's head closer to her breast.

Peyton detached herself from Stella's breast and kissed Stella once more. Both of them looked over at Mac who was very uncomfortable. Smirking they both stood up and walked over to him, their breasts swaying slightly with each step they took.

Stella and Peyton each straddled one of Mac's legs, pressing their knee into his cock.

"So you are turned on." whispered Peyton seductively into his ear, nipping at it.

Mac looked at them, beet red. He knew this was wrong, but couldn't help going hard watching his two sexy co-workers lick each other on the floor.

"Took you long enough to respond." chuckled Stella, her knee pressing farther into his hard cock.

Mac gasped and looked at Stella. "Don't." he pleaded.

Grinning Stella looked at Peyton. Turning her attention back to Mac she placed her lips so that they were almost touching Mac's.

"Kiss me." she whispered. Then plunging her mouth to his, her tongue shot into his mouth. Mac stiffened for an instant and then began to kiss her back. Stella smirked into the kiss. She knew that he had finally given in due to the current state of his cock.

Sliding her tongue over his, she moaned. Mac moved his tongue and circled it around hers.

Peyton grinned watching them and then took up sucking on Mac's neck again.

"Uhhh." moaned Mac. Both women brook away. Nodding to each other they looked at Mac.

"You have two options right now Mac." started Stella.

"One. You can promise us that you won't move and stay with us for the night. Letting us do whatever we please and in return we will unhand cuff you." said Peyton giving him the first option.

"Or. You can promise us that you will stay here with us, only to try to flee once we unhand cuff you. In which we will grab you and you will be cuffed for the rest of the night, leaving minimal satisfaction on your part." Stella stated.

"So in short. I can either cooperate and you'll take the cuffs off or not cooperate and be forced to keep them on?" said Mac carefully.

"Pretty much." nodded Stella.

"Okay. Fine." said Mac.

"I'm so glad he said that." said Peyton.

Stella smiled and reached behind Mac's back. Undoing the handcuffs she freed him. "Remember though… one move towards that door and these go back on." warned Stella.

"I know. I promise." said Mac rotating his wrists, trying to get the blood flowing again.

Stella and Peyton grinned and pressed him back into the couch. Coming up Stella pressed her breasts to his mouth. Mac immediately latched onto her breasts, kneading and licking it.

"Ahhh. Mac. Oh fuck." whimpered Stella.

Peyton grabbed the end of Mac's shirt and pulled it out of his pants. Unbuttoning it, Peyton pulled it off his shoulders, leaving him in only a white t-shirt. Stella detached herself from his mouth to pull the shirt over his head.

Both women licked their lips and started to kiss and lick his chest. Stella swirled her tongue around his wounds, like she had wanted to since she first saw them. Peyton rose above Stella and kissed Mac, their tongues dancing within their mouths.

Mac groaned and wrapped a hand around each of the sexy vixens on top of him.

"Mmm Mac. You taste delicious." breathed Peyton into the kiss.

Stella moved farther down, licking his belly button. Reaching the top of his pants she unclasped the belt and pulled it off. Then unbuttoning the button and pulling down the zipper, Stella started to pull the pants down. Peyton looked down and got off his lap, pulling down the pants with Stella.

"You wear boxers?" questioned Stella laughing.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" quipped Mac.

"Nothing. Just always thought you were a brief kind of man." Stella and Peyton both laughed.

Placing their fingers at the tip of his boxers they swiftly pulled them down releasing his rock hard shaft. Both girls gasped and moaned at the sight of him.

"So big and hard." purred Stella.

"So solid. Oh God." breathed Peyton.

Peyton and Stella both leaned forward and licked his cock. "Fuck." sighed Mac.

"Like that Mac?" giggled Stella placing her mouth around the tip of his cock, causing Mac thrust off the couch. While Stella licked the tip of his cock, Peyton suckled his balls.

"Oh God. Fuck. Stella. Peyton. Oh God." moaned Mac his hands coming to tangle in their hair, pulling them closer.

Stella took Mac's cock all the way into her mouth, deep throating him. Feeling his cock down her throat Stella moaned, the vibrations tingling all the way through Mac's body.

Coming up for air Stella stood up allowing Peyton to suckle Mac's cock.

Standing up as well Peyton kissed Stella's lips, sharing the taste of Mac. Then grabbing each others panties they pulled them down their bodies, leaving them only in their high heels. Grabbing Stella's hips Peyton lowered Stella onto Mac's lap. Then positioning Mac's cock at Stella's entrance Peyton pushed Stella down onto it.

"Ahh. So good!" cried Stella feeling Mac's cock fill her whole.

Waiting a moment Stella started to bounce up and down on Mac's rock hard shaft, moaning like mad.

"How does it feel Stella?" husked Peyton coming up to sit next to Mac.

"Oh God. So good. He is so big Peyton." moaned Stella bouncing harder.

"Let me feel." asked Peyton. Stella got off Mac's length and waited until Peyton was straddling Mac's lap. Then placing his cock at Peyton's entrance Stella kissed Peyton's lips. Peyton pushed down on Mac's cock and felt his entire length spread her walls wide.

"Oh fuck. He is big!" laughed Peyton, followed by a moan.

Grabbing Peyton's hips Stella started bouncing Peyton up and down on Mac's cock. Pushing Mac over so that he lay on his back Stella smiled. Peyton was still thrusting herself up and down on his cock.

Walking over to the other side of Mac Stella stood up over him. Then falling to her knees Stella placed her pussy in front of Mac's mouth.

"Lick my pussy Mac." instructed Stella.

Mac wrapped his arms around Stella's legs and licked his tongue in-between her folds. Stella moaned. Mac continued to lick and suckle her before nipping at her swollen clit.

"FUCK!" cried Stella. Peyton grinned and leaned forward over Mac's chest to kiss her lips. Stella's hands wrapped around Peyton's shoulders bringing her closer. Their tongues slid past each others moaning.

Stella then felt Mac's tongue push inside of her causing her to gasp into Peyton's mouth. Bouncing up and down harder on Mac's cock Peyton groaned.

Neither Peyton nor Stella had ever done such a thing. Kidnapping their boss and having sex with him at the same time was defiantly something they never thought would happen.

Mac twirled his tongue around inside Stella, pushing it as far as it could go. His finger came to swirl around her bud.

"Mac!" Stella cried thrusting off his face. Stella and Peyton both stood up, off of Mac. They knew that if they continued they would come right now and it would be over.

"Come on." said Stella leading Mac and Peyton to her bedroom.

Stella and Peyton both laid down next to each other on the bed.

"Eat our wet pussies Mac." said Peyton.

Mac growled and walked over to them. Spreading Stella and Peyton's legs wide he licked each of them once. Both women gasped and dug their nails into the bedspread.

Mac placed his hand on Stella's clit, circling it and pinching it, while he lowered his head to Peyton's pussy. Stroking his tongue around Peyton's entrance, he slowly slid into her.

"Shit." sighed Peyton. Stella smiled and turned her head to look at Peyton. Her head was thrown back and she was breathing hard. Stella was about to say something when Mac inserted two of his thick fingers into her warmth.

"Ahh Mac!" she screamed, throwing her head back as well.

Mac raised his head and inserted his other two fingers into Peyton's pussy. Both women cried out as he started to thrust them in and out. Feeling his fingers swirl and dance around their walls both women shut their eyes and gripped the bedspread harder.

Right when they were about to come they grabbed Mac's hands, stopping him.

Stella got onto her hands and knees on the bed directly in front of Mac. Shaking her ass she grinned.

Mac stood up and grabbed her hips. Slamming his cock deep inside Stella, they both moaned. Not waiting Mac started up a fast and hard pace, exactly what Stella wanted him to do. Stella looked towards Peyton and beckoned her closer. Coming to sit in front of Stella she laid down.

Spreading her legs, she placed her heels over Stella's shoulders. Stella smirked and placed her mouth on Peyton's clit. "Umm yes Stella. Ohh."

Stella swirled her tongue around Peyton, while Mac continued to plunge into Stella. Mac's hands slid up Stella's stomach and grabbed her breasts. "Oh shit yes." Stella moaned. "Oh God. Umm. Peyton you taste amazing."

"You like it huh?" hissed Peyton capturing Stella's head with her hands.

"Oh yes. Gonna fuck you all night." she moaned slamming her tongue inside Peyton.

Both women moaned. Mac slammed a few more times into Stella before stopping. Stella shot her head around. "Did I tell you to stop?" she demanded. Mac's eyes went wide in shock. "I asked you a question Mac."

"No. You um didn't." Mac answered.

"Then why did you stop?" she quipped.

"I… umm." he didn't know how to answer.

"We may have unhand cuffed you, but your still ours. You do what we say tonight. Remember?" Stella said. "Now keep fucking me."

Mac immediately pushed himself back inside of Stella. Stella looked back at Peyton and smirked.

"Reach in my top drawer." she told Peyton. Peyton reached her arms above her head and opened the drawer next to her bed. Searching around Peyton pulled out a dildo.

"Stella! What are you doing with this by your bed?" giggled Peyton waving the dildo around. Mac looked up and saw it. His eyes going wide he felt his already rock hard shaft become harder inside of Stella. Stella moaned.

"I get lonely at night." grinned Stella.

Peyton smiled and traced the dildo around Stella's lips. "I love your lips." Peyton sighed. Stella's tongue reached out and licked the dildo. "Oh yes. Wrap your pretty little mouth around it." Stella opened her mouth and let Peyton slid it in a ways. Placing her lips on it, Stella started to suck it. Peyton moaned and let go of it.

Taking it out of her mouth Stella traced it over Peyton's chest and stomach. Then moving it lower she placed it at her opening. "Do you want me to fuck you with this?" asked Stella teasing her.

"Oh God yes. Please Stella. Fuck me with it." Peyton begged. Stella grinned and at a torturously slow pace slid it inside of Peyton. Peyton moaned in frustration. "God damn it Stella. Fuck me hard!"

Hearing that Stella pulled the dildo out and slammed it back inside of her. Then matching the pace of Mac's cock ramming inside of her she fucked Peyton with the dildo.

"Oh! Oh God! Yes! Stella harder please!" Peyton pleaded, her heels digging into Stella's shoulders.

"You heard her Mac. Harder!" Stella said. Mac became pounding into Stella, who in return pounded the dildo into Peyton.

All three of them moaned and screamed. Stella felt Mac's cock starting to pulsate. Knowing that soon he would come she turned her head towards him. "Stop Mac." said demanded.

Mac looked at her confused, but stopped. Pulling the dildo out of Peyton Stella grinned at all the juices on it. "Looks like you liked it." moaned Stella at Peyton.

Peyton giggled. "Make Mac clean it Stella." Stella smiled back at Peyton. Turning around both girls sat up and smirked at Mac. Holding the dildo up in Mac's face Stella giggled.

"Come on Mac. Clean it." Stella laughed.

Mac shook his head. "No way."

Stella cocked her head and looked at Peyton. "Did he just say no?" she asked Peyton.

"I believe he did." said Peyton looking at Mac.

"Do you remember what our deal was Mac?" inquired Stella. "It was that you would be ours for the night to do whatever we please. We want you to lick her juices off the dildo so do it."

Mac looked from Stella to Peyton and back. He had no choice. Looking towards the dildo he sighed in defeat. Stella and Peyton grinned triumphantly. Placing the dildo on Mac's lips Stella waited for him to open his mouth. Once he did Stella slid the dildo into his mouth. "Make sure you clean it all off Mac."

Peyton giggled. "I want to slap his ass."

"Do it then." laughed Stella as Peyton got off the bed. Mac's eyes went wide.

Pulling his hips to the end of the bed, Peyton leaned Mac over the mattress. Smirking Peyton looked up at Stella. "I have always wanted to do this." and with that Peyton smacked Mac's ass hard. Mac went to scream, but in the action of opening his mouth more, Stella shoved the dildo farther in.

Mac gripped Stella's legs and looked up to her pleading. "Aww I don't think he liked that." Stella pouted.

"Aww I'm sorry Mac." Peyton pouted too. Then grinning once more Peyton slapped his ass again. Mac jumped. "Sorry. It's just too hard to resist."

Stella then pulled the dildo out of his mouth. "Mmm. All clean." Stella smiled, licking the dildo.

Then looking at Peyton Stella placed the dildo in her mouth. Both women moaned. Laying down in front of Mac Peyton slid her legs around Mac's waist. Looking down at Peyton Mac waited. He wasn't sure if this was permission or not.

"Look Stella! He's finally learned his lesson!" Peyton chuckled. Stella smiled and leaned into Mac's ear.

"You can fuck her now." She hissed. Mac leaned down over her slid his cock inside her. Pumping in and out he set a fast rhythm.

"Mm oh fuck yes!" Peyton moaned.

Stella laid down next to them and licking the dildo once slid it into herself. Pumping it in and out of her drenched folds she watched Peyton and Mac.

Mac looked over and saw Stella fucking herself. It had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. "God Stella. You look fucking hot." He groaned out.

Stella smirked up at him. "Thanks." she teased slamming the dildo into herself again, moaning.

Mac looked back at Peyton, eyeing her breasts bouncing up and down with his thrusts he couldn't help moan. "Peyton. Can I please… can I please lick your breasts." he asked.

"I'm glad your finally playing along. Yes go ahead. Lick them good."

Mac wasted no time and bent down over her body, still pounding into her and began suckling her breasts.

All of the edge they pulled out again. Flipping Mac on his back Stella straddled his lap and Peyton straddled his face. Sliding down on Mac's cock Stella began to bounce up and down again. Peyton slid her pussy to Mac's mouth letting his suck on her clit.

Stella drove her pussy onto Mac's cock at a hard and fast pace. Inserting two fingers into Peyton's pussy Mac tongued her clit.

All three were moaning and going faster by the minute.

After a while Stella gripped his hips, Mac drove his nails into Peyton's legs, and Peyton grabbed Stella's shoulders. All screaming out each other's names, their bodies shook as they released the most intense orgasm each of them had ever felt. Fucking each other through the orgasm they finally collapsed, Peyton falling to one side of Mac and Stella falling to the other.

Once they all caught their breath Peyton and Stella slid up next to Mac's side. Each laying on their side they draped one arm over Mac's stomach and the other placed under their head. Their legs tangling with each others.

Mac placed an arm around each women. "What the hell came over you two tonight?"

Stella and Peyton both laughed. "Oh come on Mac. You know you loved it." said Stella grinning up at him.

"This was better than paperwork." he smirked.

"Hell yeah." agreed Peyton.

They all laughed and sighed. Grabbing the covers Stella pulled them up over all three of them.

"Stella. I have to get home. We have to work tomorrow and…" Mac was cut off as Peyton placed her lips on his.

"Your giving me a headache again."

Mac nodded and Peyton leaned back again.

"Mac. The night isn't over yet. Your still ours. Now relax and for once in your life forget about work. It will come eventually." Stella sighed snuggling closer to his body.

"Yeah relax." said Peyton doing the same thing before drifting off to sleep.

"Thank you Stella." Mac whispered not wanting to wake Peyton up.

"For what Mac? For having sex with you? No problem." Stella chuckled quietly.

"Well that and for saving me from myself tonight. Your right. I do worry about work too much and it's not healthy. You and Peyton showed me that life doesn't have to be boring and planned. It can be spontaneous." he sighed holding Stella closer.

"Your welcome. And for the record I'm glad we did." Stella smiled. "Next time you work late we'll have to do it again." she laughed.

"Remind me to work late tomorrow night then." he laughed with her.

"Oh Mac." Stella sighed. "Get some sleep."

"You too Stell." Mac said kissing the top of her head.

Stella smiled and reached up to kiss his lips once more before falling asleep.

Mac smiled and fell asleep with two lovely women sleeping in his arms.

* * *

**It ended in some SMacked romance. Reviews please! I really want to know what you thought of this one. **


End file.
